


Sodam

by Llerian



Series: Say You Won't Let Go [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life, Sywlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llerian/pseuds/Llerian
Summary: Sodam stops by to say hi to her brother.





	Sodam

**Author's Note:**

> Loads and loads of hugs~~~

"Oh shit," Jonghyun exhaled, closer and closer to his release, he threw his head back against the shower tiles and he pushed his hips against Taemin's mouth. He had one hand buried in Taemin's wet hair and the other one was placed against the wall in front of him to support himself.   

He lowered his gaze to search for Taemin's eyes but he regretted it immediately. Taemin was looking up at him, his eyes were half closed and liquid with lust, from his position on his knees in front of him, Jonghyun's erection completely disappeared between his parted lips. He could see tiny trails of saliva escape his mouth and make their way down his neck, mixing with the water.

Jonghyun felt him swallow around him and the feeling was all it took him to explode. He didn't even manage to warn Taemin in time that he released down his throat. Taemin coughed a few times but still managed to swallow all of it and licked Jonghyun clean. 

They didn't have the time to catch their breaths that they were startled by the door bell. Taemin was quick to pull away from Jonghyun after he had been dangerously close to bite him. Jonghyun noticed that and jumped back. 

The door bell was getting more and more insistent and Jonghyun was forced to get out of the shower and secure a towel around his waist, stomping his feet through the hallway and to the door.

"Coming, coming!" he yelled from the living room, he fastened his pace and finally opened the door. 

"Sodam?" he asked confused when he found his older sister standing in front of him. He frowned and moved away so the girl could get inside the house. 

"Hi baby brother," she greeted him smiling and standing on her tippy toes to hug him. Jonghyun hugged her back and closed the door. 

"What are you doing here?" Jonghyun asked leading her to the kitchen and offering her something to drink or eat. He took her heavy coat and her scarf to hang them in the hall, when he went back to the kitchen he poured her a glass of water. 

The girl placed her orange socks clad feet upon the chair directly in front of the one she sat on. She abandoned her black backpack near her on the floor and turned to her brother to reply. 

"I was just passing by, I was visiting Mirae the other day and thought I could stop by and say hi to you, too," she said lifting her shoulders and smiling at him. 

Jonghyun remembered Mirae, she was one of Sodam's friend from collage that, because of a job offer, had to move to Gimpo. Sodam still lived with their parents, in Daejeon, while Jonghyun moved to Seoul a few years prior because of his job. 

"How is she?" he asked her threading his fingers through his wet hair. 

"She's fine but she misses her friends and family," she replied with a sad smile on her lips, Jonghyun nodded. "How about you? Do you miss us?" she asked after a few moments of silence, without any malice, just out of curiosity.  

"Of course I miss you," he replied messing up her pale pink dyed hair. "But I have my friends here now, my own family," he continued smiling and in that moment, as if it was waiting for its cue, they heard a thud and a streak of hushed swears coming from his room. 

Sodam jumped on her seat and Jonghyun ran to his bedroom door. "Everything okay? What happened?" he asked worried once he entered the room, it was dark inside because of the still closed blinds. 

"Why do you have to be the only Korean who doesn't leave his shoes in the hall?" Taemin asked sitting on the bed and massaging his hurt knee that he smashed against the wall. He already put clean clothes on and Jonghyun saw a towel on the bed, probably the one he used to dry his hair.

"Why don't you watch your steps and turn on the lights, maybe?" Jonghyun mocked him and knelt down in front of him, starting to massage his knee replacing his hand. 

"I was going to draw the blinds open if your shoes hadn't gotten in my way,*" he said puffing his cheeks and Jonghyun had to restrain himself from pinching them for how cute he was. 

"Aw I'm sorry, does it still hurt?" he asked worried. Taemin shook his head and leaned down to kiss him. 

"Jonghyun?" Sodam called from the kitchen.  

Taemin pulled away immediately from his lips and looked at him, confusion written all over his face. Jonghyun stood up and extended a hand towards him. "Come on, I want you to meet my sister," he said smiling. Taemin, hesitant, took his hand and left himself being led outside the room. 

"Sodam, this is Taemin," he said dragging the boy inside the kitchen and then pushing him towards the girl who was now standing up from her seat. "Taemin, this is my sister Sodam," he said waving his hands around. 

Taemin bowed his head and presented his right hand to the girl who shook it and bowed back at him. "Nice to meet you, Jonghyun told me about you," she said opening up in a giant smile which Taemin instantly linked to Jonghyun. 

Taemin smiled back. "My pleasure," he said blushing slightly at the thought of Jonghyun talking about him to his family. 

"I'm going to go change," Jonghyun after they introduced to each other. Taemin begged him with his eyes to not leave him alone with his sister, he was scared he was going to say something wrong or make a bad impression. Jonghyun instead smiled and left, lifting one finger up as to say it would take him just a second. 

"So," Sodam started when his brother left, sitting back at the table. Taemin opened the fridge and pretended to look for something in particular, too embarrassed and shy to actually look at her. "What do you do for a living?" she asked just to make small talk, finishing her water. 

"Oh I'm the owner of a bar, with some help from a friend," he said and then he asked her if she wanted more water, she shook her head no and thanked him. 

"Oh yeah, right, Jonghyun said that. How long have you been stuck with that idiot?" she asked giggling and nodding towards the bedroom where Jonghyun disappeared a few minutes before. 

"Heard you," Jonghyun said as he stepped back in the kitchen, dressed with light colored jeans and a black jumper. "You know, if you came here to ask for money you shouldn't insult me*," he threatened her. 

"I'm not here for money!" she almost yelled jumping forward, offended and ready to defend herself. "I can't even stop by and say hi to my favorite brother, now?"

"I'm your only brother, Sodam," he said shaking his head. "All I'm saying is that is weird you appeared here out of nowhere and without telling me anything," he took the empty glass from the girl and placed it in the sink. 

"Oh, come on! Why are you so grumpy today?" she asked rolling her eyes. She brought her gaze back on Jonghyun and then shifted it on Taemin. In that moment she noticed that both of them still had their hair wet and she brought a hand to cover her mouth. "Don't tell me, did I interrupt something?" she asked wide eyed. 

"Sodam!" Jonghyun scolded her while Taemin choked on his own saliva and started coughing, Jonghyun was by his side in an instant and lightly patted his back.  

"You okay?" he asked him when he finally stopped coughing and Taemin nodded, his cheeks red and with teary eyes. Sodam watched the scene from her seat, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of his brother so worried and caring towards the younger boy. 

Jonghyun decided to drop the subject when his sister started to apologize and saying she would have waited if she had known. "We wanted to go shopping for Christmas presents, what do you want to do? Do you want to stay home or do you want to come with us?"

"I'll come with you if that's not a problem, I'm here to spend time with you after all," she said smiling and stood up from her seat. "I have to use the bathroom first," she said stretching and Jonghyun showed her the way before coming back to Taemin. 

"You do realize there's lube practically on every shelf and inside every drawer, do you? _Especially_  in the bathroom," Taemin, even though they were alone in the kitchen, whispered. 

"She's almost thirty, I don't think she's going to freak out for something simple like that," he said giggling, wrapping his arms around Taemin's waist and closing the distance between their lips. When they were just an inch away they heard the bathroom door open and then soft footsteps coming their way. Jonghyun left a light kiss and stepped back, going to the hall to take their coats. 

Once dressed and ready to go out, Jonghyun double checked every window was locked before opening the front door and letting Sodam and Taemin out, locking that too. 

Seoul's centre was crowded, there were people stepping in and out of shops, people waiting outside, people chatting with each other and people eating at the few street food stands. 

Jonghyun intertwined his fingers with Taemin's and put their joined hands inside his coat poket, Taemin smiled at him and inched closer. 

"Oh my God, look," Sodam said, punching Jonghyun on the shoulder and pointing ahead of them. Jonghyun saw a woman taking a walk, unaware of his sister's comments. "How can you match that pink with that yellow? Come on, and those brown shoes?" she said with a disgusted expression on her face.   

Taemin burst out laughing, leaning onto Jonghyun looking for support. "Your sister his the female version of Kibum," he told him, still laughing. 

"Is that a bad or a good thing?" she asked them, confused. Taemin just shrugged and didn't respond, he kept laughing.

Through the afternoon they found all the presents they needed to, Jonghyun for his family and Taemin for Kibum and Minho. Theirs for each other were already bought and hidden. 

"Hey, why don't we go and say hi to Kibum?" Jonghyun suggested after shifting his bags from one hand to the other and taking his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. It was almost nine p.m.. 

Taemin's eyes sparkled and he nodded, excited at the idea of Sodam and Kibum meeting each other. Those two were really similar, Taemin in fact, after a rocky start, found himself at ease with the girl, she was funny and they agreed on pretty much everything, they even ganged up on Jonghyun a few times. And she obviously reminded him of Jonghyun so, no matter how cheesy it sounded, he couldn't not love her. 

Once they reached the bar, Taemin opened the front door with his keys and lead the other two upstairs. They found Kibum on the sofa with the TV on. When he heard the door open, he leaned on the couch, his head hanging upside down, and greeted them. 

"Bum, this is Sodam, Jonghyun's sister," he introduced the girl to him. 

Kibum stood up from the couch and bowed to her, stretching his right hand for her to shake. The girl shook it immediately and bowed back. 

"I love you coat," Kibum complimented her. It was a simple caot, it reached her mid thighs, of a light brown color and with big dark buttons on the front. 

"Oh thank you," she smiled and made a little spin so he could see the back too. "Earlier we saw this girl wearing an awful color combination," she informed him rolling her eyes. 

"People really don't have the sense of style sometimes," he replied, imitating the girl rolling his eyes. 

While they were talking about fashion, Jonghyun, who was shifting his gaze back and forth the two, leaned against Taemin. "You were right," he whispered and Taemin giggled. 

They spent give or take an hour in Kibum's company and then they parted, Kibum declined their invite to join them for dinner since he already ate before they arrived. 

"Come back to hang out with me soon," he said to Sodam after hugging her. He hugged Jonghyun too and then addressed Taemin. "Go to bad early so we can go and have breakfast together tomorrow morning," he ordered threatening him with his finger but hugging him anyways.

Once they were back home, they packed away the presents inside the small storage room and started preparing dinner. Well, Jonghyun and Sodam did, Taemin stayed back content with just watching them - staying away from the stove and furthermore avoiding burning down the entire house. 

Jonghyun turned off the flame under the pan with the cooked meat and excused himself to go to the bathroom. 

"Hey, Taemin," Sodam called him once his brother stepped out the kitchen. "Come over here a second," she said waving her hand around. 

Taemin left his seat and approached her, thinking that maybe she needed some help with the cooking. 

The girl instead took him by surprise and hugged him. "I'm so happy Jonghyun found you, I've never seen him so into someone," she said softly and Taemin could almost _hear_  her smile. 

Taemin was ready to reply that he was the one lucky to have Jonghyun in his life but the words got stuck in his throat and he could only hug her back. He heard her giggling softly and patting his back. "I'm rooting for you," she told him stepping away to go back to the stove. 

Tasmin stayed a few seconds there, watching her before getting startled by Jonghyun who wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, hugging him. He leaned his head back onto his shoulder. "I love you," Taemin whispered into his ear before turning his face all the way to kiss him. 

Jonghyun kissed him back immediately. "Me too," he said sweetly breaking off the kiss. 

"Hey, you two," Sodam, who was focussing on the pan to give them more privacy, turned around and brought her hands to her hips. "Go and prepare the table, dinner's almost ready," she ordered them around. 

Jonghyun stuck his tongue out at her and dragged Taemin away towards the table, preparing it for three people this time. Once dinner was ready, Sodam placed the last plate on the table and took a seat, satisfied with their work. The table was full of food, there was rice, pork and chicken meat, a side of salad and some sushi they bought at the mall that same afternoon. 

Taemin had his belly full by the end of the dinner but Jonghyun kept placing food on his plate. He spent the entire meal listening to stories Sodam and Jonghyun were telling about when they were younger. 

When they all finished, Sodam got up to clean up but she was stopped by her brother. "We can take care of it, you go take a shower and relax," he said messing up her hair and kissing her on the cheek. "You must be dead tired by now."

With a teamwork worthy of the best restaurant, Jonghyun and Taemin finished cleaning up and washing the dishes in record time. Taemin dried his hands and reached Jonghyun who was piling up the leftovers inside the fridge.  

"I'm sorry about today," Jonghyun said closing the fridge. "We were supposed to spend the day together," he kissed him. 

Taemin smiled and shook his head. "Today was perfect," he said circling his neck with his arms and hugging him. "I love you, you know that right?" Taemin asked him rubbing their noses together. 

Jonghyun laughed and wrapped his arms around Taemin's waist, pulling him even closer. "I'm pretty sure you already said that a few times today," he said. "I love you too," he kissed his neck. 

They heard the bathroom door open and later Sodam stepped outside, completely changed and with her wet hair wrapped up in a towel. "Jonghyun, mom just called me," she informed him. "She wants to invite you two home for Christmas." 

Jonghyun looked at Taemin to ask what he thought about it with his eyes. He shrugged and nodded, a little bit scared at the thought of meeting his family. 

"She said she was going to cal--" she was interrupted by the ringtone of Jonghyun's phone. 

While he was answering his mother's call, Taemin approached Sodam. "Follow me, I'll show you your room," he said leading her to the closed door near Jonghyun's bedroom.  

He turned the lights on and stepped aside. The room was smaller than his brother's, but it had a large bed in the middle and a little dresser pushed against the wall.  

The girl brought all of her things inside the room, placing them on the bed, and then wished him a goodnight since it was already late at night and she was dead tired after the trip and the day out shopping. 

Taemin stepped out of the room closing the door behind him and reunited with Jonghgun in the living room in time to hear him say goodbye to his mother and hang up. They went to Jonghyun's room together. 

Once under the bedsheets, Jonghyun threw his arm out and wrapped it around Taemin's hips pulling him against his chest. "We are not obligated to go to my parent's if you don't feel like it," he said against his hair. 

"No it's ok, I want to, I'm just a bit scared," he said shaking his head. 

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know, what if they don't like me? What if they, too, think you deserve better?" he asked lowering his voice. 

"Taemin," Jonghyun brought his hand under Taemin's chin and lifted his face to make him look at him. "They will love you and you _are_  the best, I couldn't ask for someone better," he said and Taemin felt warmth all over his chest. 

He couldn't help closing his eyes and sighing happy when Jonghyun closed the distance between their lips and kissed him. With a little bit of strength, Jonghyun pushed him against the bed careful not to weight too much on bim, kissing down his jaw and neck. 

"Jonghyun," Taemin warned trying to keep his voice down. "Your sister is in the other room trying to sleep."  

"Mh, too bad," he whispered against his skin. "Serves her right, you almost bit my dick off because of her this morning," he pouted. 

Taemin snorted. "I'm sorry," he said kissing the tip of his nose. 

When Jonghyun kept leaving a trail of kisses on his cool skin, Taemin pouted too. "I would really like if she didn't hate me, you know?" he said referring to Sodam. 

"Then you better keep it quiet," he said biting his neck and weighting down on him completely.  

The following morning they were awake _too_  soon according to Taemin. They got ready and they were in the car at eight o'clock sharp, going to the station where Sodam was supposed to catch her train back home at nine thirty a.m.. 

The drowsiness left Taemin's body when, after Sodam said goodbye to the boys and was about to hop on the train, she turned back again. "Next time I come to visit you I'm staying in hotel or I'm going to go and buy earplugs," she said winking at them and waving before disappearing behind the sliding door. 

  
FIN~ 

 

*That doesn't even sound english, I'm so sorry lol

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also be sure to keep an eye on the sywlg tag if you want to read more about this au! 
> 
> Thank you so much, until next time~


End file.
